Naruto of the Faint Smile
by senju101
Summary: Read to find out!


**Naruto of the Faint smile**

**Naruto?**

**October 10****th****-** Naruto is born. Birth-mark is three whiskers on each cheeck.

**2 Hours later-** Naruto goes missing.

**5 Days later-** Kakashi delivers the horrorible news to his sensei. Naruto can't be found.

**5 Years later, August 4****th****-** It's found out that the Uchiha clan plans to over-throw the Hokage. Minato objects to killing them.

**Afternoon-**Danzo and Minato's adviser's order a very young ANBU to kill the Uchiha clan.

**That night-** The ANBU has killed the whole clan. No one survives.

**1 Hour later-** The ANBU is told he will be made a bingo book rank **S** threat and have a large bounty on his head. But no Leaf ANBU will try to capture him.

**30 Minutes later-** Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and all the clan heads watch the five year old killer leave. He removes his mask and drops it on the ground. Because of the darkness, no one sees the three whisker marks on his face.

**11 Years Later…**

4 people with black cloaks that had green snakes on them stood on the wall that surrounded Konoha. All of them were sixteen years old. They had on large hats with cloths that covered their faces. One had a giant sword on his back. Smoke was rising from burnt buildings. Orochimaru had attacked the Hidden Leaf. Sarutobi was about to summon the reaper death god when, for no apparent reason, the shield surrounding them disappeared. Three ANBU came to Sarutobi's aid. This caused Orochimaru to retreat. "Damn! They took some pretty heavy losses. I'm glad I wasn't here." Said the boy with the sword on his back.

"For such a prosperous village… it's pathetic." Said another boy.

"What? Feeling Nostalgia?" asked the boy from before.

"No. None at all." Said the boy as he lifted up his hat to reveal three whisker-makers on each check. The four leapt off into the city.

**1 Hour later**

The group sat a table near the entrance of a restaurant. The four were drinking tea. Outside, Kakashi was leaning on the wall of the restaurant. He looked up and saw Asuma and Kurenai walking up. "Hey you two! On a date?" Kakashi asked.

"Fool. Anko asked me to buy her some Dango." Kurenai stated.

"What about you? I thought you didn't like sweets." Asuma commented.

"I'm just waiting for someone. Sai, in fact." Kakashi replied. The whiskered boy looked to his teammates. "Isn't this surprising. Your actually on time Kakashi-sensei." Sai said as he walked up to him. Sai looked behind Kakashi and saw a table with four cups of tea on it. "I don't like sweet things." Stated Sai.

"Is that so?" said Kakashi. He gave Asuma and Kurenai a awry look. Both nodded in understanding and vanished. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, and all of the Konoha twelve left after the group.

**Near water-front**

The group of four stood facing two powerful sannin, the Forth Hokage and his wife, the third Hokage, three jounin, and twelve genin. "So, you're the group that I heard so much about." Stated Jiraiya.

"Sooo what? Does that really matter?" said the boy with the sword with a little hint of anger. This earned a death glare from the Leaf-nin.

"Calm down Suigetsu. We aren't here to fight." Said the third boy.

"Jugo, you idiot. You just gave away his name!" yelled a girl.

"And you gave away mine." Jugo shot back. The two were about to fight when the last boy stopped them. He gave both a serious look. He then turned to the Leaf-nin. "Since you know their names, we might introduce whose left." Said the boy. All removed their hats. Suigetsu had white hair, purple eyes, and shark-like teeth. Jugo had orange hair and red eyes. The girl had red hair and eyes. "I'm Karin." She said. The last boy slowly removed his hat. When it fell to the ground, everyone took a step back in horror. The boy had red hair that was shoulder length and was tied up. He had green eyes and three whisker marks on each check.

"I have no real name. But, in the bingo books, I'm called _'Naruto of the Faint smile.'" _He said. Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard.

"That can't be. The only person with the name Naruto is…" But Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"The forth Hokage's child." Finished Naruto. Everyone gasped. Naruto, the boy who was thought dead, was standing in front of them. Not only that, he was the one who was ordered to kill the whole Uchiha clan and was part of the Aktasuki. Everyone was too stunned to say or do anything. Shortly after the massacre, it became known that the Uchiha clan was planning to over-throw the Hokage. As for the person who killed them, the council said that the person who did it was actually power hungry. So everyone hated him. "This is getting boring. Let's have some fun." Said Suigetsu.

"I agree." Said Naruto. Naruto turned his gaze to Kakashi. He let out a small laugh. Naruto looked at everyone with his signature look. He had on his faint smile and relaxed looking, green eyes. In a blur of movement, Naruto kicked Kakashi into the water. **'**_**Water style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!'**_ Naruto mentally called out. A shark made out of water raced towards Kakashi. It was about to hit him, but was met with another shark made out of water. That's when all hell broke loose.

Suigetsu pulled out his sword and made a slash at Asuma. In turn, Asuma pulled out his knives and blocked Suigetsu's attack. Kurenai quickly ran through some hand signs and started to disappear. _'This is… GENJUTSU!'_ Thought Karin. She placed her hands together in a sign and called out, "KAI!" Kurenai suddenly appeared behind Jugo. "Jugo, look out!" Karin cried out. Jugo suddenly jumped up and avoided Kurenai's attack. Minato and Kushina made a dash towards Karin.

**With Kakashi and Naruto**

"You truly are amazing." Said Naruto. He looked at Kakashi happily. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a bit of sadness. "Naruto, why are you doing this?" he asked. Suddenly, Naruto was right next to him. Naruto whispered something in Kakashi's ear and punched him. The punch sent Kakashi five feet away. Jiraiya and Tsunade landed between Naruto and Kakashi. They were soon joined by everyone else. Naruto closed his eyes and said, "I think it's time we end this."

Naruto was about to make his move when, out of nowhere, some man kicked him in the gut. Naruto was kicked back about twenty feet. "NARUTO!" Shouted Karin. The group looked at the man who had arrived. "Who the hell are you?" asked Jugo.

"Konoha's Noble Blue Beast… Might Guy!" All the teenagers looked at him like he was crazy. Karin was about to yell at him when Naruto called out. "Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin! Let's go! We're not here to cause a war." The three backed up. Naruto walked over to them. "You can all open your eyes now." Said Naruto.

"It's alright, you can." Kakashi reassured them. All of them slowly opened their eyes. Naruto was panting hard. "Naruto. You pushed your-self to much." Said Karin. Naruto nodded his. He looked over at Jiraiya. Naruto pointed towards Kakashi with his eyes. Jiraiya's eyes shot opened. Unknown to everyone else, Naruto and Jiraiya were sharing a secret message. Jugo and Suigetsu took one of Naruto's arms and pulled it around their necks. Just as they turned to leave, Kiba yelled out, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"We are known as Hebi." Naruto replied. With that, the group known as Hebi, vanished. Kushina suddenly fell to her knees. She was crying out of control. Tsunade was trying to comfort her. Minato, Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya were talking about what just happened. After a few minutes, called Tsunade over.

"I don't like this." Tsunade said right off the bat.

"I know. But she can't find out about this." Stated Jiraiya.

"I still don't like the fact that he took it upon him-self to do this. He was so young. He gave up his childhood to save us." Minato said sadly. All lowered their heads at the mention of that.

"If he came here, it means it's time." Sarutobi said. All nodded their heads in understanding.

"Jiraiya, Sarutobi. Go meet him at the rendezvous point." Minato ordered.


End file.
